Milk with Honey
by Kahou
Summary: Syaoran Li could never forget one girl from Tomoeda his innocent neighbor, with a cup of Milk with Honey in her hands and a sweet smile on her face. She only visited on days that he was sick and that meant everything to him.
1. Prologue

**Category**: Card Captor Sakura

**Title**: Milk with Honey

**Chapter Title**: Prologue

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **Rated T or PG-13

**Summary**: Syaoran Li returns to Japan with a foggy memory of his sweet next door neighbor. He couldn't remember her physical features. But, the smile she offered and her words of comfort and wisdom stayed with him through the years. Now returning to Tomoeda he expected his neighbor to have moved and he was right. So why does his new neighbor continuously remind him of that one girl?

Prologue

* * *

His eyes swept past the cherry blossom trees that lined the roads for miles and miles, that how you knew you were in Tomoeda. The small suburb town was famous for the cherry blossoms that bloomed early and lasted until mid-winter. He lowered his tinted window and felt the cool clean air as it swept through this tousled chestnut locks. "Sir?" The driver asked.

"Its fine," he sighed. He still wasn't over the shock yet, his mother finally agreed for his visit to Japan. What his mother didn't know was he planned to make his visit permanent. He traveled throughout Asia mainly for business affairs but Tomoeda was the only place that he could recall every street to, the only town he even bothered to remember. Maybe it was because it was her. He chuckled to himself, who was he trying to lie to? Of course the reason he ever remembered the sweet cherry blossoms was because of her.

"Aren't the cherry blossom nice?" The driver asked. Syaoran Li closed his eyes as the wind continued to blow through his fingers and hair.

-Flashback-

He was sick again that day. Maybe that's why his mother called persistently demanding for his return home to China, this was his third time sick in a week. He was always alone when he was sick, even when he was in the Li estate. The elders explained that a person who was always cuddled as a child wouldn't have the stability as a child who cried and went through sickness alone. His mother showed him she cared with the strain in her voice begging for him to come home and the long letters she wrote ritually but she was careful to stay far enough from mother affection that the Li elders wouldn't take her son into their own custody.

He may had grown used to brief hugs and short conversations but he always wished that someday someone would sit next to him and talk to him through the day so the heat from his body or the weakness in his head wouldn't be the only thing he could think about.

The knock was soft enough but he always was a light sleeper, he pulled his robe around him as he crept to the staircase to peer around the winding stairs to catch a glimpse of who was at the door. His mind always ran blank here, her physical features were always fuzzy to him and for the enjoyment he would change the characteristics each time.

Yes, today the girl at the door would have flowing dark brown hair with striking green eyes. A pair of eyes that were dark and soulful without a fleck of hazel or gold, just pure green.

"The master isn't able to greet guest, miss. I will be able to give him the basket however." His nanny told the sweet girl. A ribbon in her hair that was slipping and loose sun dress that stopped below her knees.

"I don't care how sick he is! I want to see him and give the basket to him myself." Her voice was soft but determined. She pouted and was glaring straight at his nanny who seemed surprised at the child's behavior.

"Now listen! I said the master will not be able to greet guest. You are to leave now or I'll have to call your parents informing them just what you're doing."

"My parents do know what I'm doing. I'm bringing a basket to- Li-kun!" The seven year old screamed in delight. The nanny head wiped around spying the chestnut haired boy.

"Master! Why are you out of your room?" The nanny screamed. "Your cold can worsen and then you'd have to be in best rest for the rest of the week!"

"Why are you here?" The boy asked the girl ignoring his nanny.

"I brought a basket." She told him simple holding the small tan colored basket.

"You came to my estate to bring me a basket?" He asked confused. "You bothered me in my slumber so you can bring me a basket?"

"Well, I am your next door neighbor so it's no big deal." He remember that he then remembered the girl's name then and realized they attended the same elementary school. Today she would be named Haitu. "Either way, I heard you were sick so I came to offer you some treats."

"The master has treats in the kitchen imported from Germany. Is your treats from Germany, little miss? Hmm?" The Nanny asked.

"No, but I did bake them myself." She told her. "I worked hard and I mixed the milk and honey together myself and I measured the sugar and counted the right amount of tea leaves to give the treat an authentic taste."

"Milk, Honey, Tea Leaves, Sugar. What did you make?" The nanny asked. "No matter. Leave the basket and I'll call a guard to escort you off the grounds." The girl pouted and stuck her tongue out.

"You're not having the basket or the treats! Only Li-kun can see them or know exactly what they are." She stuck her tongue out one last time and glanced at him. "Get well, alright?" He nodded slowly. Honey and milk and tea leaves. What could that possibly make?

The nanny shut the door and picked him back up and tucked him back into bed all the time mumbling about the lack of manners the children were being taught. He made sure she was far enough that his nanny wouldn't be able to here him.

"Wait, Haitu!" He called her. The girl spun on her heel and stared curiously at the boy. "Go around the yard and there'll be a fence. Wait for me there!" He instructed her. Quickly as he could he leapt out of bed and ran down the stairs. Unlocking the side doors that led to the deck he jumped down the flight of stairs and run through the garden that held a fountain and patio. Finally he stopped and stared at the girl with the tan basket, bare toe nails, and soft smile.

"Hello Li-kun." She greeted brightly.

"What can you make with honey, milk, sugar, and tea leaves?" He panted. She stared at him for a second, head titled to the side a confused look plastered on her face. "The treat you said!"

"Well, it doesn't have to have tea leaves. I heard the Chinese enjoy tea very much so I decided to add the flavor." She answered; she unlocked the gate by reaching her hand over. Letting herself in she pulled a pink cashmere blanket from her blanket and set it down on the grass.

He sat down next to the girl as she carefully pulled two mugs out and two small china sized plates. "I needed small plates," she explained softly as she continued to take treats out.

"Here," she handed him a chocolate cake that was topped with icing and whipped cream. "I confess I didn't make that myself, but it's really yummy, so I couldn't resist in bringing it with me."

Carefully take a bite he chewed cautiously. "This has tea leaves in it?" He asked.

"No, no, no!" She answered shaking her head wildly. With that said she pulled out a thermos. She grabbed his mug and poured a beige liquid into the cup and produced steam. "This has tea leaves in it."

He took a sip and then another until the mug was empty. "What is this called?" He asked.

"Milk with Honey." She smiled pouring him his fourth cup. "It's really simple to make but you have to mix it at the right temperature over the stove and make sure you don't put too much honey or sugar in it. Mine isn't as good as my brother's,"

"I think you make the best Milk with Honey and the whole entire galaxy!" (I'm trying to give them a vocabulary of seven year old kids. But, it's really really hard.) He grinned a toothy grin.

"Thank you," she blushed and continued to sip her own cup of Milk with Honey.

-----

"Why don't you come over more frequently?" He asked. Every time he was sick he would wait in the gardens and would hear the familiar click from Haitu entering the grounds with the same tan basket and pink blanket. But, after many conversations with Haitu he enjoyed her company much more than anyone from their school and at home.

"Do you want to drink Milk with Honey, more often?" She asked. He blushed crimson not wanting to confess the real reason, the desire for her company. "I could teach you the recipe but you have to promise me you don't tell onii-chan I taught you."

"No, I don't want to drink more. I just-well Haitu-"

"It's good you don't want to drink it too frequently. The Milk with Honey drink has been in my family for generations and is only reserved for cold winter nights, broken hearts, and sick days." She explained and she bit into an English muffin.

He nodded understanding. That was why she only visited him on sick days.

"Thank you for visiting me," he whispered. "But, you've known me for a couple of months and you never visited before, why did you start on that Thursday?" He asked.

"Were you happy Li-kun?" She asked her forest green eyes boring into his. "You used to smile with sadness." Haitu spoke before he could again. "I thought that someone who smiled with sadness would be cold-hearted."

He was confused. Did she compliment him or insult him or somehow did both? "But, I was wrong. You have one of the most beautiful smiles in the whole world," She laughed care freely. He smiled slightly, she was wrong; Haitu was the one with the most beautiful smile.

-----

Even after five years, the tradition continued to the dismay of his nanny. In that specific afternoon the cherry blossom petals were spiraling down on his patio. He left early from school with a temperature of 101.7° and waited patiently on the patio, he was so captured by the scene he didn't hear the familiar click.

"Li-kun?" Haitu whispered. He snapped out of his daze and grinned at her. He helped her unfold the blanket and find the perfect spot for their drinks, right under the cherry blossom trees.

The wind blew and the petals fell faster and were tangled into his hair, Haitu smiled and brushed the petals out before taking out a new treat and the usual thermos. "Today I didn't add tea leaves, last time you said it tasted better without them, right?"

"Yes." He nodded eager to have another mug of Milk with Honey. Last night he asked his chef to make the Milk with Honey but no matter how much milk to honey or teaspoons of sugar the taste wasn't right.

The talked, sipped, ate, and laughed under the cherry blossom tree. The minutes ticked by that turns into hours. Haitu always seemed to be able to make him smile and the warmth from his body seemed nonexistent. "Oh! It's almost six; I'm to cook this afternoon, so I'll have to leave soon." She smiled.

He nodded. No matter how nice her company was she would have to leave each time, that's why he sometimes looked forward to sick days even going as far as praying for one sick day when he felt lonely in the house. As she gathered her cups and plates and was about to stand to fold the blanket, he leaned forward and brushed her cheek. She looked up surprised, it was usual for her to brush or ruffle his hair but he never touched her before, not even a single hug in the six years of each other's company.

He leaned over and brushed the cherry blossom, which no matter the hair color or eye color, always seemed to emphasize her beauty. "You're beautiful, my Ying Fa." He whispered into her ear. He hugged her tightly and they sat just like that for another hour, with cherry blossom petals falling around them.

---

"Yes," He answered after a long pause. He opened his eyes again and gazed at the trees. "They're beautiful." Syaoran Li whispered. Ying Fa, his Ying Fa.

* * *

3.2.07

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the rewrite of the prologue. Review because it'd make me really happy.


	2. Past I

**Category**: Card Captor Sakura

**Title**: Milk with Honey

**Chapter Title**: Past I

**Genre**: Romance

**Rating**: Rated T or PG-13

**Summary**: Syaoran Li returns to Japan with a foggy memory of his sweet next door neighbor. He couldn't remember her physical features. But, the smile she offered and her words of comfort and wisdom stayed with him through the years. Now returning to Tomoeda he expected his neighbor to have moved and he was right. So why does his new neighbor continuously remind him of that one girl?

* * *

Chapter One

Sakura Kinomoto idly hummed to herself as she folded the clothing from the laundry that finished forty minutes ago and she was still not half way done. That was the problem of having a brother who was center forward for his college soccer team and a father who constantly went on digs in Egypt or Arabia. Sakura frowned at the grass stain in Touya Kinomoto's pair of shorts; it never seemed to be able to come out. "Don't even think about scrubbing that extra." Touya threatened her each and every time she had that 'look' on her face. "That stain won me three games in a row." She glanced to her left and then to her right.

Careful not to make an obvious action she slipped through the back door and pulled out a pail. "Miss Sakura? Oh, don't scrub that; Kahara will do that." Sakura's housekeeper promised.

"That's alright," she answered. In the corner of her eye she noticed imported silver BMW, imported cars were common in Sakura's neighborhood but this car was slowing down and turning into her neighbor's driveway. "Kahara?" Sakura asked. "Do we have new neighbors?"

"Not too sure, miss. That house hasn't been lived in for 'bout 4 years I reckon." Kahara thought.

"Really?" Sakura was born a curious child. "Kahara, could you please wash these pair of shorts? They're Touya's and if he comes around don't let him see them, alright?" Kahara nodded in understanding. "Thank you, if daddy returns before me, tell him I'm greeting the new neighbors." Kahara nodded again.

Sakura was a child who wasn't fond of shoes. She walked barefoot everywhere; park, neighborhood houses, and sometimes the town's food center. Sakura jumped off her patio and skipped to her neighbor's house, the silver BMW was parked outside but no one seemed to have left the car yet.

"Sir," The driver opened the back seat door and a tousled brunette exited. "The movers will be here shortly," The brunette nodded and looked past the iron fence that led to the gardens. "Sir?" The teen continued to stare at the backyard with a far off look.

"Find me four housekeepers, four chefs, two gardeners, ten bodyguards, and three maids." He ordered as he snapped out of his reverie and bean to search through his pocket for house keys. Sakura raised her brow, no please or thank you? She was raised a girl who kept her manners in check, thanks to her nanny; Hana, Kahara's aunt.

"And you are?" The unmannered brunette called. Sakura glanced up at the guy. His hands were stuffed into faded vintage jeans, which fell onto his hips, in a bored manner, his dark green fitted t-shirt showed off his built, and dark brown shades covered his eyes. In Sakura's opinion he looked like a gigolo.

"I live next door," She answered. "Who are you?" Sakura asked with her arms folded over her chest.

"I thought it would be obvious," He answered flippant manner. Sakura raised her brow. "I'm you're new neighbor." Sakura's new neighbor dramatically pulled off his shades to reveal amber eyes with a smirk that played on his lips. It almost seemed that the sun worked as his lighting as it shined onto his chestnut locks. Sakura nodded to herself, definitely a conceited gigolo.

"Okay," Not too interested she turned around and began her way to her house. She knew that conceited rich guys lived in her neighborhood; the neighborhood held the business CEOs who didn't feel like living in Tokyo. At an early age Sakura learned to ignore them.

"Wait, miss!" Gigolo called out. Sakura turned around and showed her impatience with the tap of her foot. "Do you know who lived in your house years ago?" He called. Sakura movement stopped and it seemed to give hope to her new neighbor. "I think it was four or five years ago?" (Sakura and Syaoran are 17/18.)

"We moved in a year or two ago," She called over her shoulder. His shoulders seemed to sag and he nodded more to himself.

"Thank you. I'm Syaoran Li and it's nice to meet you." He called when she began to walk to her house again. She nodded to herself.

As Sakura Kinomoto walked away Syaoran sighed to himself. 'What did you expect?' he asked himself. 'She moved away years ago, just like you did. It's not like she waited for you, she most likely doesn't even remember you.' Syaoran smiled to himself in a sad manner.

"Sir! The movers are here," The driver called. Syaoran nodded even if Ying Fa wasn't there he still had the garden with the cherry blossoms that held memories; even if Ying Fa was willing to let go of, he was unwilling to.

"Tell them to bring in the dining table in first and I'll be in the main doors waiting for them," He found the keys in his back pocket and stepped onto the small steps that led to the grand mahogany doors. After he heard a soft click he pushed open the doors and stared at the stars that winded to the third floor, the right passage way that led to the dining area and the entertainment center. Syaoran smiled to himself as he slipped off his shoes and walked to the side door.

---

Sakura stared down at her dish and shifted the food to one side of the plate to the other. She cut the chicken into varies pieces to look like she had actually taken one bite from her plate. She spread her string beans apart and covered some other food with unneeded cheese. But, her father or brother weren't fooled.

"Why aren't you eating, kaijuu (monster)?" Touya Kinomoto grunted in that overprotective brother way. Sakura frowned and took an over exaggerated bite of her string beans. Touya raised his brow but returned to his steak. (The chefs in the Kinomoto house make different dishes for each person. So, they're usually eating something different from the other.)

"Kahara said you were visiting our new neighbors?" Fujitaka Kinomoto asked. Sakura nodded that was the cue for her to tell them about Syaoran Li but she didn't bother. "Sakura?" She raised her eyes.

"He's nothing special." She explained. "He is actually pretty obnoxious person who thinks everyone notices his good looks."

"Obviously you did too if you brought up the fact that he had good looks," Touya Kinomoto reminded his little sister. Sakura flushed crimson and stomped onto her brother's foot.

"I never said I noticed his good looks. I noticed that he thought I would notice his built body or his amber shaded eyes!" Sakura protested.

"Well obviously you did if you can describe them so well." Touya grunted as he scooped a mouthful of his mashed potatoes. Sakura flashed her teeth as if they were to threaten him that she was going to bi- "Ah! Get the hell of you kaijuu (monster)!"

"He? People said that the person they say was younger than eighteen," Fujitaka asked not fazed but his son and daughter's brawl that turned physical as Touya continued to whack Sakura with his spoon.

"He is younger than eighteen, maybe seventeen or sixteen," Sakura finally let go of her brother's shoulder and looked at her chicken with interest. She contemplated if she should cut the pieces smaller so she could feed them to Kero.

"He's living alone?" Touya grunted. Sakura nodded. "If someone at your age is living alone, then he was kicked out. But if that happened you would assume the family would cut off his bank account so they wouldn't be able to afford this land. That is unless he's selling weed on the streets," Touya pointed out. Sakura raised a brow at her brother.

"Baka," She mumbled. "He could just be moving in before his other family members,"

"Sakura," Fujitaka called to his only daughter. Sakura refused to look up, she already knew what her dad was about to propose. "The time between the arrival of his family members and now, I want you to keep him company. It can get lonely."

"Hai (Yes)," Sakura frowned to herself. She didn't talk for the rest of the dinner even when Touya called her kaijuu but she did stomp on his foot.

---

Syaoran ate a simple plate full of lasagna with papers scattered around him. Whenever his driver entered the kitchen he would place the Li's stocks on top but afterwards he would shift those furthest away. He was studying and searching through all of the residents in Tomoeda from five to four years ago. It frustrated him to no end as the papers didn't tell you the street they lived on, only the last names and family members. If only they told him the address he would be able to find Ying Fa in less than an hour.

"Where are you?" He grumbled. What was worse was that he didn't even know her name either. He laughed to himself; life was playing a sick joke on him.

The phone began to ring but Syaoran didn't bother to pick up. No, he needed to find her. "Hello?" Takuro, Syaoran's driver, picked up. "Yes, yes, he's here. Hold please." The driver placed a hand over the receiver. "Sir, someone's calling for you."

"I'm busy," He mumbled.

"It's from your new neighbor, the girl." Syaoran glanced up and the driver nodded as if to tell him that it was important. Syaoran sighed and reluctantly stood up and took the receiver all the while he glared at the driver.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Hello gig-Li-sama," Sakura Kinomoto greeted over the other line. Syaoran raised his brow, was she about to call him a gigolo? "My father has asked you to join us for dinner this weekend," from Sakura's tone it was obvious that if she could chose, he wouldn't even be able to look at her house.

"This weekend?" He asked. Wasn't he supposed to visit his cousin this weekend or was it next?

"Yes, it's alright if you cannot attend!" Sakura told him all too excited.

"Actually, I'm not busy this weekend." He decided that it didn't matter when he'd visit his cousin, it would have to be postponed.

"Oh," she said meekly. "Well, then it'd be on Saturday and dinner will be served at 6:30." A click was heard and Syaoran stared at the receiver and smirked. He wasn't sure what he did but it was obvious that his neighbor wasn't too fond of him. What happened to the manners Sakura was taught? Usually one is supposed to say 'farewell' or 'bye' before hanging up on the other.

"Sir?" Takuro asked. (I know, I know Takuro says Sir too much.)

"It would seem that the neighbors have invited me to dinner," he informed Takuro as he resumed to study the families and wrote down any family with a daughter around his age.

"Really?" He asked. Syaoran nodded, his driver most likely heard the remorse in the girl's voice when she asked for him.

"What would be appropriate to wear?" Syaoran asked himself. He knew that a tux or suit would be too formal and definitely not a school uniform. Oh yeah, his school uniform.

"Sir, your school uniform is on your bed." Takuro answered as if he had read Syaoran's mind. "You have to wear every article, no skipping the tie like you used to do in China." Syaoran nodded curtly to him as he resumed to his papers. "Goodnight,"

"Wan An (Good night)," Syaoran replied in Chinese.

"You have school tomorrow," The driver reminded before he withdrew to his bedroom. Syaoran nodded and flipped through the papers some more until one in the morning. He placed down his pen and stepped out onto the deck and out of habit he jumped down the stairs and ran through the gardens and stood at the fence. He ran regularly now so the short sprint didn't make him catch his breath.

But, as he stood alone by the fence he wished he still needed to pant like he had to at the age of twelve because if he saw Ying Fa just one more time, he would have to catch the breath either way. Syaoran continued to stare at the fence and hoped, even though he knew it was foolish to do so, that she would appear with the tan basket and same sweet smile.

Syaoran sank to his knees and stared at the cherry blossoms. Did he really think that if he moved to Tomoeda she would still be there? 'Yes!' His mind screamed to itself. Somewhere on the way he believed that she would be waiting in the house next door, refusing to move so that she could meet him again on a sick day.

"Ying Fa," he whispered to the night sky. "I have a broken heart, will you visit me one last?" he pleaded and continued to wait. "I miss you, so much."

"Li-sama?" A voice called behind him. His heart lifted to his throat as he prayed with everything he had that it was her, his Ying Fa. "Li-sama?" The voiced called out again and it was clearer. He heard a click and heard footsteps that approached him. "Why are you out here?" She asked and sat down next to him.

"I could ask you the same," he turned toward her, his neighbor. "Don't you have school tomorrow morning?"

"Don't you?" She challenged. "You seem to have a lot on your mind," she told him. Syaoran nodded. "Care to share?" He snorted. 'Why would I share my personal thoughts to you, a girl who pretty much sent hate through a phone cord?' he asked himself. "Fine, fine, I was just trying to be a polite neighbor." She got up but didn't seem to leave. "If you die here from depression, I'm not going to be the accused murder."

"No will accuse you," he shooed her away with a hand but she folded her arms and tapped her foot.

"What's making you stay up at 2 in the morning?" She asked irritated. Syaoran stared at her. He never understood girls; they were always angered so easily. (I'm a girl, and I don't know about you but I personally have horrible mood swings unexpectedly. Poor guys who are in my life.)

"You are sure you don't know who lived before you?" Syaoran asked.

"Why do you care so much?" Sakura's tone was harsj. Syaoran raised a brow. He was about to retort with a 'You asked me what was making me stay awake, I answered so don't be such a bitch!'

"Because I do," he mumbled as the manners as a gentlemen cut in, if only Sakura knew. But, that didn't seem to be enough of a reason for Sakura. She smacked him across his head with what seemed to be like…a whip? Syaoran looked up and noticed a leash in her hand and a golden puppy in the other.

"If she was so important, then why did you even leave in the first place?" She asked him in a threatening voice. Syaoran stuttered for a second, about to say 'Because I had to' but that didn't seemed to be the right answer. Sakura waited patiently for his answer.

"You don't even know why I left! Why the hell are you yelling at me for?" He asked her in the same deadly tone. She hit him again, this time harder and had a killer attempt in her eyes.

"Of course I don't! You didn't tell me," She yelled louder, the puppy in her arms yelped and licked Sakura's arm. "Sorry Kero, did I scare you?" She gently rubbed behind Kero's golden ears.

"I left Tomoeda with remorse. I don't know what happened to your childhood, with whoever left you before but you have no idea what it's like to leave someone you loved," he whispered the last part. Sakura's eyes went soft.

"And you have no idea what it's like to have someone you loved leave you," she whispered.

Syaoran frowned. 'Yes I do,' he thought to himself not bothering to speak aloud he knew it would lead to another fight. His eyes also went soft 'it hurts.'

-Flashback-

They were a perfect family, one of those families that you saw on an orange juice commercial. They ate every breakfast and dinner together and sometimes his father and mother dropped by school and took him out for lunch at a nearby restaurant, Di Yuan; his mother's favorite lunch restaurant.

"You're going out for lunch again, Xiao Lang?" That question was asked whenever they saw the familiar jet black Lexus, Syaoran would nod each time with a smirk. "You're so lucky!" The class would chorus and Syaoran grinned, he knew he was.

They would always talk through the lunch, there never was a silence unless they were all eating and the silence was always comfortable. "Mother, try this pork chop it's really good," Syaoran placed the meat into his mother's bowl. She smile fondly at her only son.

"You've grown up so well Xiao Lang," She kissed his forehead and ruffled his hair with affection. (Xiao Lang is Syaoran's Chinese name. It's directly translated as 'Little Wolf')

"You'll be a good man," His father told him and patted his shoulder. Syaoran grinned at his parents. They were always proud of him even if he didn't do everything as well as expected. They were happy that he tried his best and that if he was proud of the work he did, so were they.

The happiness continued through his childhood, even when he was in England with his father for business trips his mother flied out to Europe so they could spend breakfast and dinner together, as always. His sisters were always jealous of the time he was able to spend their parents.

"Why does Xiao Lang get to go to Europe with you?" One of his sisters always seemed to complain when they were packing their luggage cases. "He went to France with you last week and London the previous to that!"

"Xiao Lang comes with me each time because he works hardest in the family and he's my son," Xiao Lang grinned to his father. "You'll be a great man, Xiao Lang."

"Xiao Lang is always going to be a great man, we know already! That doesn't mean he gets to go to Paris with you all the time! He doesn't even take advantage of the city, he buys no clothes there." One sister who protest.

"Yeah, daddy, Xiao Lang has always been going on every trip with you, he missed way too many school days. You're son that's going to be a great man is first going to be held back," another sister of his would complain.

"They are right," for the first time, his mother joined. "Xiao Lang has been out of school too much, the principal has called informing me that he might have to go through summer school." His father seemed unfazed. "I don't know if you care or not, but Xiao Lang needs his education!"

"These trips are educating him. He's going to meetings with me, he's learning what it'll take be a CEO." He would kiss his wife's cheek. "Don't worry, Yelan, our son won't fail."

Yelan sighed. "I don't care if he fails this year or not. I think he's been through enough meetings and he should stay home more to practice martial arts."

"Yelan, there's nothing to worry about." His father assured her; he grabbed her hands into his own.

"Just, please don't take him," she whispered. Yelan was usually the head of the family, even as a woman, she knew how to control those around her and gave demands that usually were not defied. "Not this time, there's always the next time."

"Why?" He asked softly.

"I just hate him traveling. The climate is different and you know Xiao Lang, he gets sick more easily." On the last trip to Egypt Syaoran had a fever for one and a half weeks. His mother held onto her husband's sleeve. "Next time,"

"Next time," he nodded. She kissed him on the cheek before she returned to the gardens or baking quarters. "My son, I hope you don't mind not coming with me this time. You're mother seems determined for you not to go and there's always next time." He patted his shoulder and Syaoran didn't mind. He knew his father loved his mother and would do as she asked because that was love.

Then it continued like that, his mother would plead and his father would agree. Syaoran hadn't left Japan for seven months and he wasn't too happy. He stood by his father's doorway as he folded his suits and dress shirts and carefully pressed them into a suitcase.

"Son?" He called. Syaoran looked up and walk toward his father. "I'm sorry that this time wasn't 'next time'. Your mom heard that there's a flu going around in Ireland and she feels it's not safe enough for you." He patted his shoulders.

"And next time won't happen either!" Syaoran screamed for the first time in his life, like a spoiled child. His father stopped packing and stared at his son. "I used to go everywhere with you, it was fun! You promised me last time that you would take me! Why won't next time ever happen?" Syaoran cried.

"I did promise, didn't I?" Syaoran's father recalled.

"Yes! You promised me a bazillion times," His father placed his hand on his shoulder. (I know his father likes to reach for Syaoran's shoulder, but that's the only father to son recognition I've seen in reality so that's all I can really refer to.)

"I guess I've broken my promises a bazillion times, hmm?" He asked. Syaoran nodded. "Well, pack your bags son because you'll be going to Ireland with me," Syaoran gasped with glee. "But, don't let anyone know what you're doing or you're mom will be angry with me." Syaoran nodded and ran to his room and stuffed his suitcase with assortment of clothes.

The trip to Ireland was the best he had in his life, most likely because he hadn't experience one in awhile and he was glad his father had taken him. "Thank you father," he told him as they walked back to the airport. "Thank you for taking me along with you," Syaoran's dad smiled and ruffled his hair.

"I'm glad you came." His dad gave their tickets to the gate master? (I have no idea what they're called. Is it the gate keeper? I decided gate master because uhm, I really don't know what I decided gate master, I just did!) "I almost forgot how fun these trips were with you,"

"Same here," Syaoran grinned at his dad.

-----

That night there was an awful fight. His eldest sister stood at the doorway and glared at Syaoran as he walked toward the main doors. "Do you know what mom has been going through?" She asked. It was unusual for his sister not to refer their mother as 'mommy'. Apparently after Yelan found out that her son was in Ireland she refused to sleep, talk to anyone, drink, or eat. She sat by the phone and waited for a call that never came.

"Long (Tiger in Chinese)!" She called as she spied her husband. For the first time, his mother began to break down and cry. "Oh!" She cried. "Xiao Lang, where's Xiao Lang?" She spotted her son and quickly enveloped him in a tight embrace. "Are you alright? A fever, a cold, the flu?" She asked.

"Nothing, Xiao Lang is stronger than that." Syaoran's father told her. Yelan eyes turned from helpless to determined.

"He was lucky, what if he caught the flu? What would you have done?" She screamed in anguish. "My son could have died! You promised that you wouldn't take him,"

"I promised my son that I would take him to the next trip that came up!" He raised his voice. This was new to Syaoran's ears. His parents had never argued before there were always words exchanged in a light tone.

"Why didn't you then take him to the next trip? It's not like you don't travel to another country every other week." Yelan yelled.

"The next trip would be a no too! Ever since I agreed that one time you always beg me to not take Xiao Lang! Don't you understand, Yelan, he needs to learn." His voice returns to a soft murmur.

"But, he's already learned. He's learned enough, I don't want my son to travel anymore, not with you or anyone. I want him in China, at all times." She demanded. Even if her face had thinned and her body seemed to be in struggle from just standing, her voice was still firm.

"No," He answered and the room was dead silent. No one had ever uttered no to Yelan Li before. "I'm sorry Yelan, but if my son is to be successful in life he needs-" Then Yelan fainted and the household was in an uproar.

"Call the doctor!" A maid screamed.

"Her body lacked days' of nutrients. When she wakes up have her drink Miso Soup and this medicine," The doctor explained before leaving the estate. The household was calm for a few hours but when Syaoran was in the library catching up on his school work, he heard a threatening crash. He dropped his book and ran to the west quarter.

His sisters were gathered around the door trying to hear what was going on. A crash was heard again and everyone flinched. "No! Do you hear me?!" Syaoran's mother voice cried but it was weak now as if tired from the fight. The door slid open abruptly and his father stepped out. As he passed Syaoran he smiled sadly at his son.

"Sorry son, but I can't take you on this trip," he patted his shoulder then he left. Syaoran wasn't sure where he went but he didn't have his luggage with him.

-----

Syaoran sat by the gates and waited for his father religiously each day after school, he refused to leave except to eat a bowl of rice or train in martial arts. Then, one day the familiar Lexus rolled into the driveway. But, instead of his mother in the passenger's seat there sat another woman.

Syaoran's voice caught in his throat; even if he was only six he already knew that the other woman wasn't his father sister or 'friend.'

"Son?" He called. Syaoran looked up and noticed his father towering over him. "How are you?" He asked. Syaoran nodded numbly as the woman shut the door behind her. She offered a meek smile but Syaoran glared at her. "Is your mother home?" He asked. Syaoran shook her head.

Over the month that his father left mother was under therapy and since last week had to live in the hospital because she refused to eat and became too weak. "Well, I'm sorry for having to say goodbye in this way." He scratched his head in a sheepish manner with a grin.

"How can you smile?" He asked. "How can smile when mother's in the hospital because of you?!" Syaoran screamed with tears beginning to build in his eyelids. "How can you smile when the woman you love is so sick that she refuses to eat or talk to anyone of us? Anyone of us, except you." Syaoran's voice died down.

"I'm sorry, I am. But, sometimes people love each other but that isn't always enough." He patted his shoulder but Syaoran stepped back. "People need the same goals to be able to stay married and," Syaoran didn't hear the rest of the words his father preached out. Stay married, stay married. They were getting a divorce. "I'm here to pick up some clothes." His father explained as he walked to the house and indicated for the woman to follow.

"No!" Syaoran screamed. "That woman isn't aloud in the Li house!" He protested louder. The woman stepped back in shyness, something his mother would have never done. Syaoran's mother, unlike that woman, was too strong to be frightened by anyone.

"Xiao Lang Li!" His father roared. "She is my guest and I invited her to the house."

"You're not aloud in this house either, Long!" Syaoran screamed. "You've left us for far too long, you aren't part of this family anymore." Syaoran stated in a dead tone. "You aren't my father anymore," the woman gasped in the background but all he noticed was the way his father's face turned red and then it stung. His father had hit him. Then he did it again and again until he fell to the ground and soon the man began to kick him in the stomach.

"Stop it, Long! You might kill the boy!" That woman protested. Long stopped and stared at his son on the ground, who gasped for air.

"You're lucky that this unwanted guest of yours, saved your life," Long grabbed her hand and led her to the car.

"Whore!" He called out. Long glared and balled his fingers into a fist as the woman stared in shock at the boy whose anger was filtering into the atmosphere. "I'm not a boy! I'm the heir to the Li-clan and I'm going to grow up to a great man; unlike the one who's holding your hand!" He screamed with determination and spat at their shoes.

He ran with all he had and ignored the insults his father screamed at him and the cruel laugh that followed. He slammed the doors shut and panted as his back leaned on the door. "Aren't you happy, Xiao Lang?" He heard a voice from above. He stared at the stairs where his second eldest sister stood. "Now you can travel all you want," She hissed and ran up the stairs.

-----

"Since you're father has resigned the title of Li-Clan leader, you Xiao Lang Li are to take the position." The Li elders explained at the dining table. It seemed whenever they came the atmosphere was frigid. "You are to travel to each country and discuss with CEOs in other countries,"

"No," Syaoran hissed and stared straight into the head Li elders. "I refuse the position," he continued.

"Xiao Lang!" His eldest sister gasped.

"Give it to my mother or one of my sisters; they're older and more experienced." He explained. "I don't want to be the leader," he cried with pain in his voice. He didn't want to go back to those countries each year and stay in the hotels by himself with the happy memories fresh in his mind.

"I don't think you understand the situation, Xiao Lang. You are to resume the position of the leader. You have no say in the matter!" The youngest elder voice boomed. The already quiet dining room turned silent. Syaoran shook his head again and looked stubborn.

"Is this a joke to you?" His uncle, from his mother's side questioned. "Do you know how other businesses view any Li Corp. now? The see it as weak and fragile and they are trying to break down the business now that we don't have an official CEO."

Syaoran opened his mouth to protest again. "He will," a soft voice spoke from behind him. He held a soft hand on his shoulder and his shoulder weren't so stiff. "I'm sorry for his reaction, but at the young age of seven the title of 'leader' may seem too overwhelming," She softly squeezed her son's shoulder. "He'll be great leader," she whispered more to Syaoran than the elders.

Syaoran eyes softened as he stared into his mother's. "I'll make you proud," he promised her. Yelan smiled and hugged him tightly.

"I already am," she kissed his forehead softly and ruffled his hair in a playful manner. This is when he was supposed to feel the firm pat on the shoulder like he did during all those lunches they went out together for. But, Syaoran knew he couldn't expect the same pat on the shoulder anymore and the voice that rang in his ears, "You'll be a good man when you grow up, Xiao Lang."

---

"No, I don't understand the pain of being left," he smiled to himself. Sakura stared at his sad smile and understood. She then placed Kero in his lap. Syaoran stared at the golden puppy who yelped in an excited manner at him.

"I know you won't tell me what happened in your past of when you left someone and someone left you. But, tell Kero. Since he can't really talk besides his bark, he's one of the best listeners you'll ever encounter." She left the two there, one of the grass and the other on his lap.

Syaoran stared at the dog for a couple of moments. He picked the retriever up and twirled him around. He checked through his fur for a tape recorder, when he found none he stared at the eager puppy. "You most likely don't even know what I'm talking about," he laughed to himself. After half an hour passed. "I must be crazy," he mumbled to himself.

"We were a perfect family, you know? One of those families that you saw on an orange juice commercial." Syaoran began as Kero looked into his eyes as if he could really understand. As Syaoran continued with his story he never noticed the petite girl who stood behind the fence, listening carefully to each word.

* * *

3.21.07

Reply to Reviews:

**Unknown**: It's hard to reply to this review. I'm actually contemplating if Sakura is to be the girl from the past. (Even if she isn't, I'm going to make her make Milk with Honey because that's what Sakura has to do!) I guess you guys can decide if Sakura is to be the girl or not. But, if Sakura was to be the neighbor then you have to notice that Syaoran said he didn't remember either her name or physical features. He changed them each time for his enjoyment. The girl happened to be dark haired that was long and wavy, have dark green eyes, and was named Haitu for that specific flashback.

**KeroSuppi**: Ying Fa is Cherry Blossom in Chinese. It just happens to be a coincidence that Sakura means Cherry Blossom in Japanese. The reason he calls her Ying Fa is because the cherry blossoms that fell off the trees emphasized her beauty. And he always saw her as innocent and beautiful as the flower.

**KawaiiQuerida-chan**: Thank you! What does your name mean? I know Kawaii is 'cute' or adorable' and chan is a suffix.

**Belle, Fallen from the sky, misunderstandings, Jade, ffgirl-07, SacredBlade, ficcolo.**: Thank you for reviewing and encouraging me to write my next chapter.

A/N: I confess, I'm a sucker for reviews and I do update faster when more people review the chapters. If you haven't read already, I'm not sure if Sakura Kinomoto will be the sweet neighbor or not. So, if you guys will; review and tell me if she should or shouldn't be! If you back it up with a reason, that's two points for the Yes No Side.

A/N 2: I started the second chapter of Milk with Honey and yep, I have writer's block! If you have any suggestions on what I should write about, please tell me because this writer's block has been here for a couple of weeks. I struggled to finish this chapter.


End file.
